A Miraculous tale: Luck, determination and hope
by Tacosaurus
Summary: After being brutally mocked by Chloe, Marinette falls in to Mount Ebott in a distressed state. Not about to give up on her, Adrian goes in after her, hoping to protect her. To their surprise, they survive the fall yet with danger lurking in every corner the pair need to decide whether fighting for survival is what is best for them or if mercy can truly save their souls. Rated T.
1. FALLING

_Ladies and gentlefolk! I present to you: A Miraculous tale: Of Luck, determination and hope! I won't spoil anything for you except this is a Miraculous Ladybug/Undertale fic. Without further or do, enjoy the fic! Happy reading and please leave reviews!_

Song suggestion for the beginning of this chapter: Undertale: Once Upon a time (extended edition) PM me for a link!

* * *

 ** _Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.  
One day, war broke out between the two races.  
After a long battle, the humans were victorious.  
They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._**

 ** _Legends say that those who climb the mountain,_ _never_** ** _return._**

* * *

"Marinette, you seriously don't believe _that_ garbage do you? Ugh, pathetic!" Chloe Bourgeois sneered. Marinette rolled her eyes at Chloe. "It's just a myth, Chloe. Of course I don't believe it..." Chloe just scoffed and mumbled something cruel to her Sabrina. Marinette cringed, wishing the blonde hadn't overheard her retelling of the myth described so eloquently in the book her parents got for her. The tale had caught her and Alya's attention immediately. To Marinette, it was nothing more than a mere tale told to children to keep them from wandering off but the way the book described it made the tale seem like it wasn't just a mere piece of witty fiction. Alya placed a comforting hand upon Marinette's shoulder. "Don't let her get to you, Girl. she's just jealous that she can't read. Besides, a certain blonde-haired model kept turning around to listen in." She smirked as Marinette turned a bright beetroot- colour. Marinette let out a nervous giggle and sunk a quick peek at Adrian Agreste, the gorgeous model she was hopelessly infatuated with. He smiled warmly at Marinette and waved. She let out a small squeak and waved back before sinking back in to her seat, cowering behind her book. Alya let out a chuckle. "Are you sure he was listening to me?" Marinette whispered, trembling. Alya let out a quick snort of laughter.

"Of course I am! Would I lie to you, Marinette?"

Marinette pretended to think for a moment before replying "It depends if Nino's involved..." Alya gave her a playful shove, blushing a little. They both laughed merrily, contented.

* * *

Adrian glanced at Marinette. Her laughter was the clearest to him above everyone else's. He grinned goofily before he turned back to Nino. He raised an eyebrow at Nino as he was met with a smirk. "What?" He asked simply. Nino wriggled his eyebrows as he indicated to Marinette and Alya. Adrian looked back at Nino again, confused. "Dude. You totally have a thing for Mari..." Adrian's cheeks flushed and he shook his head.

"N-no! You've got it wrong! We're just friends..." Nino gave him a sceptical look.

"Riiight." He said dryly. Adrian became a darker shade of pink. He had to admit, his Princess was adorable but his heart had been claimed by his 'miraculous' Lady. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Adrian was about to change the subject when the bus screeched to a halt. Their teacher stood up. "Attention everyone! We have finally arrived!" The entire bus cheered in excitement. The teacher waited for their cheers to subside before continuing. "Before we set up, I'm afraid we must allocate you in to groups." A good majority of the bus groaned. "Please exit the bus calmly. Remember to gather all your stuff!" Marinette groaned again.

"Cheer up Marinette. You could be in a group with Adrian~" Alya sing-songed. Marinette blushed furiously before shoving all her stuff in her backpack. She didn't realise it was not zipped up properly.

"I hope so..."

* * *

 **Change in music: Undertale title theme from the Undertale OST**

* * *

The class all waited with baited breath as their teacher scanned the students and her clipboard. "Alright, everyone. The first group is Jukella, Nino, Mylene, Alya and Ivan." Nino and Alya fist bumped before waving goodbye to their friends. "The next will have Sabrina, Chloe -"

"Mademoiselle, you needn't go on anymore. I know that my Adrikins will be in _my_ group..." Chloe boasted as she snaked her arms possessively around Adrian. He looked nervous as he tried to pry her off of his waist. Many scoffed until the teacher spoke again.

"While Adrian is in your group, you still need to find out who else is in your group."

"Ugh, whatever... Just read the list out."

The teacher pursed her lips for a second, as if biting back a harsh insult, before continuing." Chloe's group will also have Adrian, Nathaniel and Marinette." Chloe let out a shriek.

"MARINETTE?! UGGHHHHH!"

"Miss Bourgeois, would you rather I placed you in another group?" The teacher snapped coolly. Chloe shook her head, clinging to Adrian. "Well then, be quiet and get in to your group." The teacher carried on dictating groups whilst the students awkwardly complied together. Chloe glared at Marinette and Nathaniel as if they were the scum of the Earth, making them shrink slightly. Adrian offered them a kind smile before the teacher lectured them on the rules. "Finally, the most important one of all, none of you are to climb Mount Ebott. At all. You will not step foot upon that mountain. No one, and I mean no one, is to climb up there. If someone attempts to come and get me immediately." Surprised, the students whispered to themselves. Chloe snorted. "It's just a stupid grassy hill. Big deal. Daddy says-"

"Miss Bourgeois." The teacher reprimanded the teen, giving her a sharp pointed glare. "you all may go and set up. Remember! It's a team effort!" The groups trudged away, grumbling slightly.

* * *

The area surrounding the children was astounding. Lush grassy fields seemed to span for miles as did the sky which, upon the hour of arrival, was turning from a creamy yellow to a vibrant orange tinged with a rosy pink. Each student glanced up in awe and felt a tingling sensation of amazement as they viewed the vastly breath-taking surroundings. The groups soon started to get to work setting up so they would have more time to admire their surroundings. "Alright. You three can set up the tent and whatever while Adrian and I will watch the sunset together." Chloe shoved the tent equipment in to Sabrina's, Nathaniel's and Marinette's hands before puckering her lips, ready to smooch Adrian. Marinette let out an annoyed growl whilst Adrian looked terrified. He shoved Chloe's hands away and quickly took some of Marinette's load, making her blush. He made sure his fingers lingered just a little bit longer than they should so he could feel the soft firmness of her skin. She let out an adorable squeak of embarrassment and averted her gaze. Adrian felt quite guilty for he assumed he had intimidated her in some way. He hoped he had not. "I think it'd be a better idea if we helped out Chloe. It'll get it done a lot quicker and then we can enjoy the sunset a bit more. Doesn't that sound good?" Chloe grumbled before snatching a small scrap of Sabrina's load. Her eyes locked with Marinette as she glared darkly at the bluenette. How dare she get Adrian to stare at her like that!

"Fine." She snapped, only willing to help for Adrian's sake. Marinette would pay...

* * *

 **Change in music: Undertale from the Undertale OST**

* * *

They got the tents set up quicker than they anticipated but all of the students agreed that it had been for the better. Even Chloe had agreed! Albeit begrudgingly. It was the perfect picturesque scene of a school camping trip. Everyone appeared to be having a good time. Jokes were shared and bright, cheerful laughter filled the crisp air. Kim was attempting to start a campfire and people were rooting him on, giving him tips since it was his first time camping. Everything was going was going great and it should have stayed that way except there would not be a story to tell. The tale of a camping trip has been spun so many times its thread is getting old. There would be no interesting story if the events that occurred never took place.

* * *

Marinette was adding the finishing touches to her group's tent. Her backpack was left unguarded and was caught by Chloe's beady eyes. She still had not forgiven Marinette for the way her Adrikins had looked at Marinette. Useless, clumsy, stupid Marinette. Spying an opportunity, Chloe snatched up the bag and unzipped it, riffling through its contents until she struck metaphorical gold: Marinette's diary. She chuckled darkly. Perfect. Her eyes picked up Adrian standing nearby. Double perfect. Clearing her throat, Chloe read the most recent page aloud. "Dear Diary, I discovered we're going on a camping trip in class. The best part is that I'm going with Adrian Agreste! Oh, how I adore Adrian! The way he smiles and laughs. The way his hair is the colour of the most radiant sun. His eyes are such an amazing green I feel as if I will melt under their gaze." The students began to look over at Chloe, confused.

"Chloe, knock it off!" Alix moaned. She pretended to gag, earning a laugh from some of her classmates.

Chloe kept reading. "Adrian is so sweet and kind. I just don't know how to express my love to him. he probably turn me down anyway. Still, there's some part of me that hopes he may look my way and see past my awkward clumsiness. I hope that one day he might love me back..." Some of the students started to mock the words, pretending to cry at their poetic value. Chloe's lips curled in to a cruel grin as she watched Marinette realise what Chloe had done.

Chloe stopped reading.

Chloe instead began to laugh. "Look at how pathetic you are Marinette! Hopeless! 'I hope he might love me back'. Ha! Puh-leese! Like Adrian would look at a disgusting baker's daughter such as yourself. You really are pathetic!" The campsite became mute with horror, frozen still. Every pair of eyes was glued to Marinette and Chloe.

Chloe laughed again. She pretended to wipe a tear from her eyes. "I pity you Marinette. That's all anyone does really. I'm jusr following everyone else. Do you really think any here actually believes any of the crap you put in this thing?!" she mockingly waved the diary at Marinette who's eyes were wide with fear.

"Chloe, stop." Adrian tried to speak out, throat dry as he tried to process what was happening. Was... was Chloe reading Marinette's diary? Did Marinette have a crush on him? No, she was in love with him. His eyes widened in realisation.

Chloe ignored him.

"Yeah, Chloe stop it!" Various people cried out.

"You better watch your mouth Chloe! Marinette is ten times the person you'll ever be!" Alya yelled, being held back by Nino and Kim.

Chloe ignored them. She just laughed again as she flipped through the diary. She gave a mock gasp. "Are these your designs?! The ones you hope will give you the chance to actually be something?!" Chloe ripped the top half of the diary, making everyone gasp.

"Chloe, stop. Please..." Marinette choked out past the bile in her mouth. Her entire body was shaking in pent-up anger and distress.

RIP. Another long, slow tear of the diary.

"I've seen better scribbles done by brain-dead monkeys!"

RIP. Another tear that made people start to scream "STOP" at her. Relentless, Chloe continued.

"You're a nobody Marinette! You're e useless! Pathetic! NOBODY! You have always been and always will be a nobody! Do you know the best part of it all is ? You actually thought you had a chance in this world! Well, guess what? YOU DON'T!" With one last rip, the diary fell apart and was thrown on to the muddy ground. Marinette watched helplessly as Chloe stomped her foot on of the last salvageable pieces and squish it further in to the dirt. she gave one last triumphant smirk.

Marinette was trembling as sobs broke from her lips before she could stop them. Her heart felt like it had been ripped apart and trodden all over instead of her diary. It ached in her chest, making everything feel like lead. Her tears spilled from her eyes, trailing down her pale face and making their way to the ground. They tasted salty and bleak to Marinette's dry lips. Her head pounded and throbbed whilst her vision swam. Everything happened in a blur. The grip on Alya loosening as she charged yelling of "YOU SELFISH BI-" before Chloe was tackled to the ground. The angry bickering that killed the tranquillity. The teacher's cry of "What's going on?" All of it was left behind as Marinette turned and ran through the thick, shrouding foliage towards the Mountain.

* * *

Her cries became louder and louder as she ran. A muffled voice called from inside her purse. "Marinette! Marinette!" Her brain barely processed Tikki's shrieks as Marinette ran ahead, path blocked by her tears.

She had to get away.

Everything was crushing her. Swiftly. Slowly. All at once. The birdsong was mocking her and the Mountain looked welcoming. She sluggishly remembered her teacher's warning but pushed it aside.

She had to get away.

Her feet pounded as she ran upwards. Her legs wobbled as she clambered. She sniffled before taking a glance behind her. From what she could make out through her tears, Adrian was running after her with Alya, Nino and a few others not far behind.

No.

They couldn't see her like this. She needed to get away.

Her breath hitched as she ran up the slopes upon the mountain. The mountain was not as hard to get up as one might think. It was just a matter if running. Running from your darkest fears. Marinette ran faster and faster, weakening with each step.

She could not do this.

She gritted her teeth in determination. Yes, she could.

No. Another stumble.

Yes. Marinette had made it to the flattest part.

No. Adrian was catching up. She had to move.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

She had done it! She was finally free! She puffed and gave a weak laugh through her sobs. Not so pathetic. She took a step back, trying to catch her breath. "Marinette!" Adrian cried desperately. He scaled the slopes quite easily. Her eyes widened in fear. "MARINETTE!" He cried again, voice shaking as he reached for her. He was there. He had caught her again. She took another step back.

"Stop. Please..." His voice sounded broken and weak. His face looked pale and concerned. He cared! Marinette's knees shook as she stood. He watched her.  
"Don't do this! Please!" He reached out to grasp her hands. She looked willing to take them.

Trembling, Marinette lifted her foot, ready to walk in to his arms. Her foot snagged on an unseen branch and she stumbled. Her scream pierced the air as she tumbled in to the darkness. "MARINETTE!" Adrian shrieked in despair and anguish.

Helplessly, Alya watched as her best friend fell through the hole. "NO!" Her tears fell rapidly and she fell to her knees. Sobs racked her body. She had lost her best friend because of a few careless words.

Adrian looked behind him. Everyone looked petrified. No one knew if Marinette would survive. She was lost. He turned back to the hole. No. He couldn't lose someone else he cared about. Not this time."I'm sorry..." He whispered before jumping in to the hole after his princess. Everyone was screaming. Police sirens wailed loudly and children were being dragged away, flailing their limbs and thrashing wildly. Alya was screeching in agony whilst Nino could only call out Adrian 's name over and over again.

Sabrina wept as she whimpered "I should have stopped her before it went too far. I'm a coward. Nothing but a coward." She had seen Chloe pull out the diary but she just stood by out of her fear of torment and abandonment from Chloe. She mooched back with the group in sorrow.

* * *

Pitch black. That's all Marinette could see. For a moment, she was not quite sure what had happened. Then it all came back to her in a blur. The heartbreak, the trip, the fall. Sweat pooled from her body. She had survived. How she was not sure. The last she could recall properly was her descent as she awaited for death to claim her. She opened her eyes to see golden petals before her eyes. Buttercups?

She sat up and pain shot through her body, causing her to cry out. She collapsed again before gathering enough strength to move. Everything was sore. Her hands were covered in cuts as were her legs from where she had fallen. Her muscles were aching and she was sure her body was littered with bruises. She knew she had to move. Tentatively, Marinette opened her purse. "Tikki? Are you okay? Tikki?" She hissed frantically. Her kwami stirred.

"Marinette! What were you thinking?!" Tikki cried, zooming upwards in to her owner's face.

"Tikki, I'm sorry. I-" Marinette began before Tikki kissed the tip of her nose. They shared a hug before a pained moan separated them. Tikki flew back in to Marinette 's purse. Marinette searched around until her eyes fell upon a certain blonde near her. "ADRIAN!"

Marinette crawled towards him, ignoring her body's own writhing pain. She gasped. He lay outstretched in the same patch of overgrown buttercups as she had. His hair had fanned out behind him in a sort golden halo. His eyes were blearily opening. Kneeling, Marinette cradled his body ams began to cry once more."Why did you come after me?" She whispered, clutching him closer.

He began to sit up. He winced, evidently in pain. "Because I care about you Marinette. I care about you alot." Adrian managed a grin which made Marinette smile slightly. Her cheeks gave off a rosy glow much to Adrian's delight.

She set him down gently. Taking a sharp intake of breath, Marinette stood up and felt worse. She cried out. Gritting her teeth, she stood taller and offered Adrian a hand. "C'mon. We have to get out of here..." She reasoned.

Pulling him up, Marinette caught sight of the canopy above. It wasn't the blackness they had been shrouded in before. Instead, it was a roof of crystals which glimmered brightly. It looked as if no rescue teams could climb down to save them. Marinette scanned their surroundings again. Her eyes picked up a small tunnel that shrank back in the shadows. Leading Adrian forward, Marinette said "This looks like a good start..."

The tunnel was dark. Darker than the first area. Adjusting their eyes, the pair spotted an exit marked by a shinning light. "You know." Adrian began. "They say there's always light at the end of the tunnel." His voice ricocheted off the walls and echoed back, making it hard to distinguish his tone. Marinette just nodded meekly and carried on walking. Finally, they walked through the end of the tunnel and were stunned by another bright space.

Their eyes took in the surroundings faster than their minds could process. It was practically the same as the last area. The light was filtered by crystals above and the grass was the same. However, much to their surprise one single flower stood among the grass. A single, smiling flower with bright yellow petals and an emerald green stem. It gave a light laugh and opened its mouth as if to speak. Speak it did.

"Howdy!"


	2. NEW FRIEND

"there have been a total of 50 Views and 36 Visitors to story: A Miraculous tale: Luck, determination and hope. "

 _*SQUEALS* Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! I only posted this yesterday! Wow..._

 _Here's a chapter to celebrate! Although, it is kinda short..._

 _I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE OR MIRACULOUS LADYBUG. I ONLY OWN MY WRITING, THE PLOT AND MYSELF._

 _Song for this chapter: Your best friend : Undertale OST. PM me for links!_

* * *

"Howdy!" The flower beamed up at the pair, eyes shinning in earnest. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" It gave a cute little bow before chuckling. Marinette blinked.

"Y-you can talk?" She stammered.

"Well how else could I guide you, silly?" Flowey giggled. Marinette and Adrian edged closer to him. The flower peered at their faces. His eyes lit up in surprise.

"Saaaay, I haven't seen you folks around here before! You're new to the Underground, aren't cha?" He deduced, giving an impish grin with all of his pearly white teeth.

"Yeah, we fell from up there." With his free hand, Adrian pointed upwards. Flowey blinked in surprise.

"Golly! That must have been frightfully horrible!" He shuddered and his eyes glossed with sympathy. "Well gosh. Someone will have to show you how to survive down here... Looks like little old me will have to do!"

Adrian looked cautiously at Flowey. "Uhh, okay?" He was not entirely sure but the flower seemed... off to him. Something about the flower made Adrian wary.

Flowey giggled once more. "Great! Okay! First things first, down here in the Underground, we have this thing called **LOVE**. **LOVE** is a part of monsters. **LOVE** is extremely important!" Marinette smiled at the little flower's mannerisms, finding him adorable. Adrian, on the other hand, found his little mannerisms disturbing. What was the flower hiding?

"Every monster has their own way of displaying their **LOVE**. Mine is through _friendliness pellets!_ Hey! I have an idea! How about a demonstration?" Flowey closed his eyes in concentration. Around him, glowing white pellets swarmed in a circle. He reopened his eyes and smiled. "Now then! Try to collect as many pellets as you can! Ready?" Flowey sent a stream of the pellets towards the teens causing them to break their hand holding. They both concentrated on their pellet swarms. Reaching out, both were alarmed by the searing, sizzling pain the pellets gave off. Gasping in endurance, they tried again. Flowey laughed. This time his laugh was not pleasant. It had an edge to it that made their skin prickle with goose bumps. The teens shrunk away from Flowey. His head was down .

He looked up and they saw his soulless, black eyes glinting. His smile was crooked and dripping with malice. " You IDIOTS! Don't you know you NEVER get anywhere trusting random strangers?" He cackled wildly. A massive hoard of pellets circled the pair. "In this world, it's KILL or be KILLED! DIE!" He shrieks of hysteria echoed through the cavern, chilling Marinette and Adrian to the bone. The pellets came swiftly and there was no escape. Marinette sobbed as she fell to the floor, weakened by all the pain that rocketed her body. Adrian begged his body to fight but he collapsed. The pellets suffocated them, charging up for one last brutal attack.

It was the end.

At least it was until the pellets never made contact with the two quivering teens. "Huh?!" Flowey looked confused until he screamed, pure horror etching his features. A ball of fire swiftly knocked him away and the pellets dissolved. A creature stepped out of the shadows. It was a feminine- looking goat with a draping purple robe. Her face was a mixture of anger and comfort. "What a wicked and vile creature! Will he ever learn? Fear not young ones. My name is Toriel. I have dealt with your kind before and I do not intend to harm you...".She smiled warmly and offered them a hand each to help them up.

At first, neither could properly translate what she was saying. From what they could gather, the lady was called Toriel. It was hard for them to interpret English due to their lack of knowledge on it. After some deep thinking, Adrian and Marinette soon realised that the goat was offering then help. They accepted her soft hands, which were later correctly identified as Toriel's paws, and dragged themselves off of the ground. After pulling them up, She gave a soft gasp. "My, you are certainly older than the last one..." She murmured quietly. She shook her head as if to get out of a daze. "Come. We mustn't dawdle or he will come crawling back..." She exited through a tunnel just beyond the patch where Flowey was rooted. Adrian and Marinette followed afterwards before they saw something glimmering beside them. They looked at each other.

"What is that?" Marinette mused. She reached out to touch it.

"CAREFUL!" Adrian called, yanking her hand back. "It could be another attack from Flowey..." They both blushed awkwardly.

"M-maybe we c-could touch it together?" Marinette looked hopefully at him through her embarrassed blush. He nodded. Reaching out, they touch the shimmering object and felt a rush of energy phase through every fibre of their being. It was... It was... AMAZING! They felt strong and as if they could achieve anything. They felt as if they could follow Toriel and not get in to any danger. they ran through the tunnel and in to the darkness.

* * *

I promise a much longer chapter next time guys! I was just excited to get this one out...

Annnnd I'm also stuck on what to write.

Review please!

EDIT -03/04/16: Made the spacing clearer and added some information which will make the next chapter easier to understand.


	3. THE SURFACE PART 1 (AKA MEANWHILE)

Shakily, Alya sucked in a breath as she sat with the others in silence around the flickering campfire. Her eyes stung from the thousands of tears she had shed over the disappearances that had occurred just a mere hour and an a half ago. They had all been counting. They were all grieving. Well, everyone gathered sombrely around the fire. Chloe had been taken for questioning by the English police service. It was better she was not present. Everyone was emotional. At some point someone would have said something they would regret.

Regret. It was such as strong emotion that shadowed over them all. They berated themselves for not snatching the diary away or for not running faster or for not venturing up after Adrian and Marinette. The once cheerful laughter was now silent and deafened by the unspoken truth of the No-returners. All that remained were quiet sobs and wishful but hopeless thinking.


	4. STANDING ON YOUR OWN FEET

Song suggestion: Fallen Down or Ruins.

* * *

Marinette listened inaptly as her feet crunched against the gravel on the ground, praying that her heart could not be heard thundering in her chest. Everything was sinking in. Marinette began to think clearer and realise a few things. The first was the conclusion that this was indeed real and not some coma induced dream stimulated from her fall.

The next was that her crush, Adrian Agreste, was standing next to her holding her hand as if their lives depended upon it (which it probably did in this case). Her legs quaked and buckled at the revelation. A small pleased smile cracked her features as she recalled herself barely stuttering like a mess. She could almost hear Alya cheering her on. Her features twisted painfully in to grief.

Alya. She had left Alya. She had left one of the many people she cared about behind. Paris and its civilians. Her clients. Manon. Nino. Alya. Her Mama and Papa. A tight, strangling bile clung to her throat, making it hard to do anything but choke back her tears in fear of breaking down entirely. She did not know if she would ever see them again. If Flowey was anything to go by, monsters attacked you without regarding the consequences. She could end up wounded and withered due to them. Maybe worse.

Dead.

Some part of her knew that she may never view what she had grown accustomed to calling "Home" again. There would be no pure sunshine spreading over the sky at sunset. There would be no moon to gaze wistfully at. There would be no stars to waste her wishes on. No one to relieve the turmoil of being Ladybug by simply seeing her as clumsy but kind Marinette. All because she ran up the mountain, tormented by her bitter emotions, and stumbled upon a crack which caused her to fall down in to what appeared to be the purgatory imprisonment before heaven or even hell. Most likely hell.

Tears leaked from her eyes. She gave a small sniffle, alerting Adrian and Toriel. Adrian turned sharply and drew her in to a hug. "My children, whatever happened?" Toriel asked. Marinette looked at Toriel, unable to reply. Her mind fumbled for an answer. "I left my mama and papa. They... They don't know I'm alive... I... I..." Her sobs broke through her words. Toriel wrapped her warm, inviting arms around the pair, almost as if she was shielding them from the world around them.

"My child. I'll be your Mother for now if you'd like. Both of you. Come. I must show you how to take care whilst you live with me.' Toriel drew back from the hug and took ahold of their hands like a mother would to her young children. Adrian gasped a little. His mama. He had not seen her in years and yet here she was in the form of a goat. Albeit, it took awhile to understand her but nether the less Adrian had a mother again. Someone he could go to when he needed to patch up his cuts and bruises. Someone to hold him when he needed a shoulder to cry on. Someone to fill the void she left behind.

Adrian's eyes welled slightly as he smiled softly up at Toriel before glancing at Marinette. His princess seemed to have brightened up and for that he was glad. "Thank you..." He exclaimed joyously to his newly found goat mother. She laughed. Her laugh was lovely and, like her voice, set the teens at ease. "That's quite alright, my Child." She then made a small "hmm" sound as she thought. "Perhaps it would be wise for you to give me your names so that I do not render you both to just mere children. After all, you both seem very mature..."

"Je m'appelle Marinette."

"Je m'appelle Adrian."

Toriel smiled. "Ah, I suspected you were French. While it isn't my native language I will do my best to interpret your phrases. If need be, I can teach you English. How does that sound?" Adrian and Marinette nodded tentatively, slightly unsure of what she was saying. Toriel beamed and began rambling too quickly for the pair to understand. They soon realised she was explaining something.

"Um, Madame Toriel?" Marinette piped up.

"Yes?"

"Could you, uh, how to you say, répéter?" Marinette asked sheepishly. Toriel looked dumbfounded for a moment before comprehending.

"Repeat? Of course. I was going quicker than usual. " Toriel gave a small hesitant look towards the shadows before continuing onwards. "In the underground you will find many places which require you to solve puzzles. The Ruins is just one of them. Pull that lever one of you, please." Toriel indicated to the excessively labelled yellow lever towards the teens. Adrian walked up to the lever and pulled it. A loud 'CLANK' was heard and Adrian watched as a spiked walkway became flat. The three of them walked across without problems.

Next, Toriel pointed to another set of levers. Marinette edged towards them and yanked the other labelled lever. Another 'CLANK' rang out. The next walkway became flat. Crossing again with ease, the trio found themselves facing a longer walkway of spikes. However, there was no lever to be found. Adrian and Marinette looked around, slightly panicked. Toriel chuckled softly. "Fear not. We can simply walk across this one. It shan't harm us." The pair were gently guided across with Toriel teaching them tidbits of English in return for phrases in French.

" So La Pomme is the apple? Thank you for sharing that with me!"

"Eh, heh. No problem." Adrian gave another sheepish grin.

"You're getting the hand of it, Adrian! Excellent." Toriel stopped again. Ahead, a training dummy stood aimlessly staring at nothing. "Now, I must teach you both how to interact in battles. Forget what that miserable flower taught you. He was trying to deceive you both..."

* * *

Music change: Dummy

* * *

The trio edged further towards the dummy. Suddenly, Adrian and Marinette found themselves locked in to battle with the dummy. They looked ahead and caught sight of two glowing hearts, beaming a reddish glow around them. "Don't worry too much about your SOULS glowing. Just ensure that they never get hit by any attacks. Your SOULS are the very fibre of your beings. They are what allow you to survive and absorb DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION is a mystery to most monsters as they cannot absorb it but legend states that DETERMINATION is found as glowing yellow sparkles." Adrian and Marinette glanced at each other with wide eyes. What they had felt earlier was DETERMINATION?

"Down here, you needn't FIGHT anything. By FIGHT, I mean hitting a creature until it succumbs to a pitiful death. An option I hope neither of you will ever turn to. We prefer MERCY here in the Underground. Sparing the life of another proves to have far much more satisfying virtues in the end. ACT can also be used in battles for you to converse with your opponent. If you talk to them enough you can convince them not to fight you anymore and then you can show them MERCY. Practice on that dummy."

Marinette stared in disbelief at the dummy. She was so supposed to talk to it⁉ She glanced briefly st Adrian, flushing in embarrassment. Now he would really see her terrible communication skills. "Um, hi. Could we not just fight, please?" She 'asked' the dummy giving it a goofy grin.

Adrian rubbed the back of his head. What does one say to a dummy? "Um. Please?" He echoed. To their shock the dummy floated upwards and flew off as some words flashed before them.

*The dummy has grown tired of this exercise and has decided to go and find a better use of itself elsewhere. You WON! The pair of you gained nothing but confusion and joy(ish) from Toriel.

The world around them warped back to normal and Toriel stood in awe at where the dummy had been. "Well then... On we go!"

The trio had been walking from what seems like hours. Perhaps an entire day had past. All they had heard after the fight was snail facts from Toriel. As fascinating some of the facts were both teenagers were weary and in desperate need of a rest or perhaps a nap. Eventually, Marinette spoke.

"Pardon moi but we have reached another hallway." Marinette interrupted, pointing to yet another long, twisting path of the seemingly endless purple maze. Toriel let out an "Oh?" in surprise before thinking for a moment.

"This I must test you. Usually, I would simply hide behind the pillar at the end of the corridor but since you are both older I'm afraid I will have to have a much harder task for you. I shall go hide myself elsewhere in this place. Allow me to give you a cellphone between you."

"No need. We have our own!" The pair flashed their miraculously unscathed phones at Toriel.

"Ah, I see. Is that what phones look like now? Anyway, allow me to give me my phone number to you. You can call me if you need tips on bow to find me." Swapping numbers was quicker than it seemed and Toriel had walked off down the corridor to hide. "Stay there or find me. The choice is yours. You're both capable of standing on your own feet." Toriel chuckled one last time before disappearing.


	5. THE RUINS

**Song suggestion: Ruins**

Both teens watched as Toriel disappeared, trying to work up the guts to follow her. For a brief few moments, the pair had felt safe, secure and assured under their newly found goat mother but now that she had left they realised how daunting this place was. The shadows seemed to stretch along the walls, moving identically with the patterns found around them, before escaping in to the tunnels to encase them in darkness. Both were far too reluctant to go but their curiosity over ruled their fears. Although they were in an unknown place, the wonders of it could leap and dazzle from their hiding spots at any moment.

Plucking up their courage, the two trekked through the tunnel. Blindly, their hands intertwined and together they led each other through the darkness and in to the light.

Adrian spoke again "Do you think we did the right thing?" He asked, fretting this was actually a test of endurance to see how long they could wait for Toriel. Marinette spluttered some kind of response back.

"Y-yes! We made the right choice! I mean if we didn't she would have come back or... or..." Marinette mentally cursed herself. She had been doing do well and yet all she was now was a stammering mess. Biting her lip and flushing, Marinette was thankful when she saw light again. She was not as pleased to see another corridor. She muttered a curse word and marched forward.

In a white blur, something leapt on to Adrian, tackling him to the ground. Marinette whipped around and gaped in shock. Slightly winded, Adrian tried to pry what appeared to be a frog off of his chest. The frog hopped to the side before forcing Adrian to encounter in a battle. Marinette asked from the side lines. "Are you okay? Do you want me to step in and help or can you handle this on your own?"

For moment, Adrian thought he was talking to Ladybug given the sudden burst of confidence and the tone of her voice.

However, he assumed his mind was imagining things in its dazed state. He desperately wanted to say "I'll be fine in this catfight, Bugaboo but thanks for caring!"

Fighting back the remark tinted on the edge of his tongue, Adrian replied "No I'm fine, Pr-Ah! I mean Marinette!" He almost breathed a sigh of relief when Marinette did not comment upon his slip up. He hoped she had not noticed. "I've got it covered. They're not a difficult challenger anyway. Kind of a cute little one, huh?" He beamed at Marinette who grinned nervously back. The frog creature croaked as its cheeks tinged a deep pink colour. The text from earlier materialised only with different words.

 _*Froggit does not understand what you just said but was flattered anyway. You won! You gained 0 XP and 5 gold._

Adrian came out of battle and stood by Marinette, dusting himself off. "Shall we explore?" He asked, grinning slightly. Marinette looked as flustered as the froggit as Adrian grabbed her hand and walked further on. Behind her, Marinette heard a froggit croak. She turned around and caught sight of a small, tiny froggit lodging in the wall. It waved to her as she walked away.

* * *

Time had passed. There was no word from Toriel and the teens were starting to worry. Was she okay? Did something happen to her? Abruptly, Marinette's phone rang. Her ringtone blared Jagged Stone's latest hit whilst her phone vibrated. Fumbling, Marinette answered it. "Hello?"

"Why hello there Marinette! Just out of curiosity and for no reason at all, what do you and Adrian prefer between Cinnamon or Butterscotch?" Toriel asked, moving things in the background. The teens glanced at each other.

"Cinnamon." They both said at the same time. The pair blushed and looked away. The ground was suddenly a lot more interesting to Marinette. Toriel laughed.

"Alright then. You do not dislike butterscotch, do you? You wouldn't turn your noses up at it if it appeared upon your plate?" Clatter echoed in the background.

"No! We wouldn't." Adrien responded quickly, mouth watering at as the prospect of butterscotch or cinnamon treats plagued his mind. He hoped Toriel was making some.

"Y-yeah..." Marinette agreed. Was it just her or was Toriel making something?

"Well then, I'll see you soon. Have fun!" Toriel ended the call, leaving the pair in silence. Before them was another tunnel.

"Shall we?" Adrien asked, bowing low chivalrously. His face lit up in a hidden smirk as he saw Marinette turn a deep shade of red from out of the corner of his eye. He loved having that effect on her.

On the other hand, Marinette was having a mental breakdown. Since when had Adrien acted like that?! A certain black cat hero popped in to her mind. Did he pick it up from Chat?! Her heart was thumping so loudly she could have sworn it was echoing in the Ruins. She heard Tikki give a small giggle. Beetroot-red, Marinette snatched his hand and dragged him in to the tunnel, praying they were closer to Toriel.

"What the...?" As they exited the tunnel, the pair faced an array of pillars with multi-coloured buttons beside them. Squinting, Marinette examined the room thoroughly. Upon the wall a sliver sign read 'It's all about perspective...'. Marinette grinned. She knew the answer.

Letting go of Adrian's hand, Marinette ran in to the other room. Adrian called after her to no avail. He ran after her. Marinette stood and allowed her eyes to dart over the buttons before her. This time they were behind the pillars. Her brows were furrowed in deep thought. Subtly, she bit the edge of her lips before pursing and unpursing them.

Adrian recognized the look. He would know it from anywhere. The cerulean blue eyes sharped whilst gears began to turn inside her head. The slight wrinkle of the nose as she concentrated. Adrian could not help but see Marinette as his Lady whilst she conjured a plan. Perhaps it was the similar eye and hair shape or hair bows that caused it but whatever it was, it stuck to Adrien. It made him unable to clear his mind. Could it be that the girl behind the mask was not his Lady but rather his Princess?

Adrian shook the thought away. No. It was not her. After all, what were the chances of Ladybug being in the same class as him let alone school?! It was only wishful thinking.

Coming out of his daze, Adrian curiously watched as Marinette snapped out of pensive thinking. She crouched down towards a blue button and pressed it. It clicked in to place and a door creaked open. Marinette grinned triumphantly. Adrian stared, amazed. "How did you-?" He began.

The girl flushed fuchsia in embarrassment. "O-oh. Um, i-it was nothing r-r-really. Perspective and uh, stuff..." She gave a sheepish grin. Meanwhile, Marinette mentally groaned thinking 'Smooth Marinette... Smooth'.

Adrian chuckled softly as they walked ahead. Marinette had a funny way of putting things. He liked that. He beamed at his princess before walking on ahead.

* * *

The pair had faced many challenges so far and both were craving the appearance of their goat mother. Marinette had solved the puzzles quickly much to Adrian's amazement. He was impressed with how fast Marinette figured out the answers. However, some had left them stumped.

An example was of a while back, they had stumbled across a stubborn and unmoving rock. It would not budge even when asking nicely. Marinette had become frustrated by it. In the end, Adrian firmly but politely told it to move so they could cross the river beyond the puzzle. The rock gave in, albeit reluctantly.

The duo were heading towards a tunnel concealed by large tree with red maple leaves. Amongst the leaves, a glistening spark of **DETERMINATION** lay. The two teens grinned widely as they embraced the tingling sensation that skirted their bodies as their fingers grasped the warmth of the spark.

The leaves crunched as they wandered forwards. They swiftly walked through the tunnel and were greeted to a long corridor with the same maple leaves from before. Without thinking the pair trudged onwards only to scream as they sank through holes in the ground.

They hit the ground with a small thump as they landed softly on another cluster of leaves. Silently observing, Marinette noticed that there was a pile of leaves on some sections and some empty patches of the path before them. Above, holes (similar to the ones they had sunk through) lay. Marinette realised that there was a pattern and hastily explained to Adrian. He congratulated her on solving the puzzle. Marinette blushed once more. A soft echoing snore alerted them of another presence.

The teens jumped as they saw a small white ghost float above a patch of leaves leading somewhere. It was impossible to see past it. Puzzled, they tiptoed closer only to discover that the ghost was feigning sleep. What were they going to do?


	6. fallen (flashback part 1)

"Hey. Are you okay?" A small voice squeaked, concerned.

"Yeah. 'm fine... Where am I?" Another gruffly asked. The first giggled.

"The Underground, silly." The second tilted their head and looked bewildered.

"Never heard of that place..."

"Well, that place is here. Here is my home. Where's yours?" The second shrugged nonchalantly. They muttered something unintelligible under their breath. The first said "Huh?" before the second one growled "I haven't got one. Okay?!" The first gasped and leaned forward to hug them. The second backed away.

"You have a home now. C'mon! My parents are gonna love ya!" Excited, the first practically dragged a begrudged second behind them, widely grinning as they rambled about their home. 'Mama makes the best pies! They taste amazing! Especially the Butterscotch and Cinnamon ones... Mmm." The second had to admit that it sounded nice. The idea of having a great family to shield them from all the hell raging from above. With a small ghostly smile, second picked up their pace eager to get to their new life. It sounded nice.

It felt nice. Second now had a family. First was their best friend and consoler whilst their mother was the chef and teacher. Father was the strong role model who was just a big softie. It felt nice.

It was nice.

It was nice before the illness ascended like a raging inferno, destroying everything in its wrath.


	7. HEARTBROKEN

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this since November but I've been busy with school and life XD

Hopefully this chapter will suffice as an appropriate apology!

* * *

Song suggestion: Ghost Battle /Napstablook's theme (Undertale OST)

* * *

Turning away from the ghost, Marinette looked pleadingly at Adrian who looked back at her in the same way. "What do we do?" They asked at the same time. It was evident the pair were panicking. They both took massive gulps of air before whispering to each other. Adrian suggested walking around the ghost that lay sideways in the doorway. Marinette pointed out how the ghost still blocked the path ahead. Marinette suddenly noticed that the ghost's snores kept pausing every time the pair conversed. That was odd for a ghost who was sleeping...

Marinette tiptoed closer to it, holding her breath. Adrian hissed anxiously after her, nimbly skirting to her side. Attentively, Marinette tried to lightly tap the ghost to no avail; her hand phased straight through. She let out a shriek, recoiling.

"Oh, sorry..." The ghost mumbled, now 'awake' and upright. "My bad..." Suddenly, the pair were thrown in to battle, their souls pulsing in front of them. "Hi, I guess. I'm Napstablook, in case you wanted to know but if you didn't that's okay..." Without warning, the poor ghost burst into tears. Marinette 's heart crumpled up in her chest. She reached her hand out only for a few of Napstablook's tears to hit her hand and drain her health. Her hand was drawn away as she yelped in pain. Adrian quickly learnt and swiftly moved out of the path of any stray teardrops. Napstablook 's eyes widened in shock.

"Ohhhh. Oh no. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you..." His eyes welled with even more tears which spilt faster than the others, making them hard to dodge.

Recalling a snippet of English, Marinette assured Napstablook she was okay. He blinked, uneasy. "Okay then. I'm so sorry..." More tears emerged. "It's just that you two remind me of another who passed by a few days ago..." The ghost continued. Adrian looked at Napstablook in shock.

"Another?" He asked in English.

"Yeah. They were small and wore a blue jumper and ohhhh... I hurt them too..." Napstablook softly wept, his tears swarming around Marinette and Adrian. Seeing the pair struggling to avoid being hit made Napstablook's tears stronger.

Desperately, Marinette hastily tried to cheer Napstablook up. Napstablook's face twitched in to a slight grin as he gave a small "Heh. Thanks. Not many people want to talk to me, being a ghost and all..." His eyes welled up again.

"We like talking to you!" Adrian smiled warmly at Napstablook, causing him to give another smile.

"R-really?" The ghost asked.

"Absolutely!" Marinette replied, hoping to boost Napstablook's spirit (pun unintended). This caused Napstablook's smile to grow in to a grin. There was a pause before Napstablook asked hesitantly "W-would you like to see a cool trick? I've been practicing..."

Adrian and Marinette nodded encouragingly. Both were surprised when a wave of tears fell from the ghost's eyes. Their mouths fell agape as the tears were pulled upwards to create a top hat atop of Napstablook's head. "I know it's not that great but..."

"That was awesome!"

"You're amazing Napstablook!"

Napstablook flushed at their compliments. "Gee, thanks."

Marinette then noticed that Napstablook's name was glowing yellow. Smiling sweetly at him, Marinette SPARED him. Their souls faded away and Napstablook's smile was still present. "Well, thanks for cheering me up. You're welcome to talk to me whenever. If you want to. I'll leave now. Goodbye..." Adrian and Marinette gave a cheerful wave as the ghost drifted away and through a wall.

The pair then walked through the leaf-covered passageway their new friend had been 'sleeping' on. Once again, there were purple walls. However, the pair quickly noticed that there was a podium with a large glass bowl. Inside the bowl were peculiar looking sweets. "Ooh! Sweets!" Adrian exclaimed joyously. Due to his strict father, Adrian was scarcely allowed sugary treats. Even the word 'sugar' was rare. To see an entire bowl full was temptingly tantalizing. Adrian reached his hand out when his phone rang. He jumped in shock before answering it. "H-hello?"

"Adrian! Hello! I just have a bit of advice for you. Hope you don't mind me calling..." Toriel replied cheerily.

"Not at all Goat Mom!"

"Great! It occurred to me you might stumble across something you would like to keep. You'll have space to store things, I'm sure! However, you can only store up to six or eight items at a time. Be certain you truly want to keep something before you store it and be prepared to drop an item for something for more valuable. That is all." Toriel then hung up, leaving the pair wiser.

Their attention returned to the sweets. Marinette decided to take one and put it in her purse for Tikki who happily munched on it. Thinking of Tikki, Marinette needed some time to speak with Tikki and see how she was dealing with the situation. It must be frightening to hear the mishaps happening in the world outside the purse.

Adrian quickly swiped one for Plagg. The cat kwami did not look to impressed but perked up at the sight of food. While it was not his prized camembert, Plagg figured he could settle for some sweets.

They both took another, deciding they wanted to try one. Hungrily, they munched on theirs. The flavor was surprisingly sweet with a creamy filling with a caramelized outer shell. Feeling greedier, Adrian grabbed handful after handful until the bowl shattered on the floor. He flushed bright pink, eyes and mouth wide. Marinette stared at the bowl and then up at Adrian's horrified expression. She giggled behind her hand. Before long, she was laughing heartily as Adrian grew more embarrassed. Gradually, he joined her in laughter.

"I guess you could say we're having a smashing time, huh?" Adrian quipped, flashing a cheeky grin. Marinette snorted in response. With a pun that bad, Marinette was sure Adrian could rival Chat Noir!

Chat. Her black cat. How could she forget about him?

Marinette's smile drooped as instantly as it came and her eyes watered slightly. All the civilians she had to protect were now without one of their heroes. Chat and her were a team. There was no telling if he was ok. Adrian put a hand upon her shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asked gingerly. Marinette nodded meekly. He seemed convinced as he squeezed her shoulder in reassurance.

"Come on. Let's go find Mama Toriel." With those words, the pair walked through many puzzled and faced more monsters, earning 'G'. Along the way, Adrian was surprised to see the sign 'SPIDER BAKE SALE'. Instantly, he checked his supply of 'G'. He barely had enough for one doughnut . Marinette also checked her supply. She too had enough for one doughnut. The pair realised how peckish they were and had not had a bite to eat since the sweets which were now quite a while away. Eagerly, they placed the money in the webs before them and greedily accepted their doughnuts. The spiders waved as they departed.

The pair walked in to a room with a gigantic tree with a mass of crimson leaves atop it. Below the tree was a muttering Toriel. "Now if I could just get this last snail..."

"TORIEL!" The teens exclaimed joyously, hugging her. She laughed and hugged them back. She pulled away to look at them. "I see you two have been busy. Oh! You're down some HP! Here, give me your hands please." The pair obeyed. She clasped their hands and soon green wisps of light encircled their hands and traveled up to where the two felt the most pain. Once they were healed, she released their hands, her smile back to its broadest. "Now then! Who's ready for some pie?" Toriel called as she walked through a door and in to a warmly decorated home. The pair both began to walk forward until they saw a spark of DETERMINATION. They both touched it, enjoying the thrill it carried.

*Knowing you gave found Toriel fills you with DETERMINATION.

Satisfied, the teens walked in after their goat mother, unaware of the beady eyes watching their every move. The owner of the eyes sunk back underground.

* * *

Song change: Home (Undertale OST)

* * *

The moment the pair entered their new home, a pleasant aroma pierced through the air. The room smelt of fresh cinnamon and strong butterscotch which caused mouths to water. Toriel beamed. "Welcome to your new home! I know it's not much but we'll make the most of it!" She sniffed the air.

"I believe that my pie is done. Feel free to look around whilst I prepare it!" Toriel bustled herself away in to the there was nothing else to do, Adrian and Marinette walked down the hall.

The two teenagers peeked inside a room. It was extremely childlike with pictures of flowers were layered with dust (which the teens had to wipe away) which suggested no child had inhabited the room. However, there was a small bed that looked as if it had recently been made with new, crisply-clean sheets. Did Toriel have a child of her own already? Did they grow up?

There were also crayon-drawn masterpieces pinned to the wall. Puzzled, Adrian looked closely at the drawings. The paper was yellowing and the crayon looked slightly faded but the pictures were still distinguishable. One had a family: Two adults and two children. The peculiar thing was that the drawing had three goats and a human. Had Toriel adopted human children before?

The pair decided it was best to leave the room and look around some more. They were surprised to discover Toriel's room was open. Light blue walls glowed under a small blinking light and the carpet sunk feet with its softness. There was a tiny desk with a notebook laying open. Upon the pages were many puns. One pun stood out because it was circled by red ink. "Why did the skeleton want a friend? Because she wad feeling bonely." Adrian gave a little giggle. That was a good pun. Marianette rolled her eyes but was smirking nevertheless. This caused the pair to think of their alter egos which led to the saddened thought of their partner and how they were coping without them. Neither one realised they were standing side by side even in civilian form.

* * *

Marianette and Adrian sat opposite each other whilst they ate a deliciously sweet pie. Toriel was reciting a bizarre but quaint snail fact yet the pair were barely paying attention. Instead, the pair were thinking of their real homes and everything that came with them. Marinette imagined her parents were heartbroken while Adrian pictured his father, usually stern and cold, devastated by the fact he had lost his son. It must have been obvious as Toriel stopped her fact to ask "Are you two alright?" The pair gave forced smiles.

"Of course!" Marianette lied.

"Never better!" Adrian added. Toriel looked skeptical but chose not to make any further comments. Instead, she ushered them to bed with a weary smile. They realised there was only one bed. Adrian, being the gentleman he was, insisted Marinette took the bed whilst he kipped on the floor. "Are you sure you don't mind sleeping on the floor?" Marinette asked Adrian for the fifth time.

He gave a small chuckle. "Oui. Get some rest Mari. I'll be fine."

"Bonne nuit Adrian." Marinette murmured softly.

"Bonne nuit Marianette." The teens fell fast asleep. Their dreams were mostly blank and peaceful until Adrian's took a sudden turn.

* * *

 _ **Flowey the demoniac flower was cackling. "You're such an IDIOT!" He screeched as Adrian realised he was being attacked. He tried to run by Flowey trapped him with vines. The laughter was growing intensely more menacing as the pellets began to scorch Adrian's skin. He screamed. Then, Flowey disappeared and darkness was back. Adrian was confused. What was happening?**_

 _ **A young child in a striped sweater stood before him, beady brown eyes judging him. "Huh. So, you're one of the humans that fell down? Cool. I'm Chara."**_

 _ **"Adrian..."**_

 _ **"Nice to meet you, I guess. So, are you like 15 or something? You look older than most of the weirdos who come down here."**_

 _ **"Uh..."**_

 _ **"It's okay. Take your time." The child remarked flatly, clearly bored.**_

 _ **"What do you want?" Adrian murmured.**_

 _ **"Eh, I dunno. Figured I'd say hi before you heard all the crap I've done."**_

 _ **"What do you mean?"**_

 _ **"I'm not sure to be honest. Glad we had this talk." They disappeared almost as quickly as they came. Adrian called out their name but they were already gone.**_

* * *

He awoke with a start and assumed it was morning since Marinette was waking as well. "Morning!" He cheerily called whilst she grumbled a response. It appeared she really was not a morning person. Toriel poked her head in through the door, beaming.

"Ah! You're awake! Good morning, I hope the pair of you slept well. I certainly did." She rambled again, not that the teenagers minded. "Come along. It's time for breakfast!" She added cheerfully.

The teens glanced at each other and saw their own sadness and guilt reflected back. While staying with Toriel was nice, they desperately missed home and everything and everyone that came with them. It was nagging inside them and eating away at their consciences like a snail does to a lettuce. They had to go. They had to find a way back.

Another day passed and their misery grew. They plastered smiles upon their faces while their hearts grew heavy with grief. They needed to leave soon. However, each time they glanced at the optimistic Toriel and her adoring face, the pair could not bring themselves to ask her "When can we go home? When can we leave?"

* * *

The fatal day came when neither could bare it anymore. Their feelings must have been omitted strongly as Toriel suddenly became sullen and silent. Without much explanation, she told Adrian and Marinette to retreat to their room whilst she took "care of something." Instantly, they knew something was wrong.

They waited until she left before following her. She descended down some steps to an eerily dark hallway that seemed to stretch for miles. She sharply turned around to see them following her. Her eyes were clouded with hurt as she snapped "The pair of you need to go to your room. Now. Stop following me. You will not like what you see down here."

Trembling, they defied their goat mother and carried on walking behind her. Toriel finally stopped before a large door marked with the same symbol upon her dress. It loomed over all three of them. "I can see it in your eyes. You are unhappy here with me. You cannot bare to be in my presence any longer." Toriel began, her face twisted with pain.

"No! We adore you Mama Toriel but we need to go home!" Marinette protested. Toriel looked pained.

"Have I not given you a home here?! Am I not a good enough mother? Here lies your escape. I need to destroy it to keep you safe! You're just like the others! They come and I care for them. Then, they leave and they die at they hands of Asgore, our so-called protector and king. You will be murdered the minute you step foot outside of this door!" She shouted, voice quivering with uncertainty.

"Mama-" Adrian began.

"How pitiful. You call me mother when it is clear the pair of you are more like prisoners here with me than children. I cannot look after a single child, let alone two such as yourselves. What a foolish woman I've been." Her voice dropped as her gaze hardened. Marinette and Adrian fearfully watched as her paws began to create flames.

"So be it. If you seek to leave, prove to me you are strong enough to survive! " She glared harshly at them as her paws became ablaze with fireballs. "FIGHT me!" She shrieked before dragging them in to a battle.

* * *

Song suggestion: Heartbreak (Undertale OST)

* * *

The pair were petrified. Toriel stood menacingly with a stern and piercing glare set rigidly upon her face. Her attacks began swiftly. They barely had time to dodge them. A fireball skimmed Marinette's thigh. She shrieked as flames danced against her before extinguishing. Marinette gazed at Toriel with tears in her blue eyes, only to see a flicker of grief in the goat's own. Her fingers trembled as she SPARED Toriel. "What are you doing? FIGHT!" The goat snapped.

Neither could bring themselves to attack the woman who had loved them as if they were her own. They could not harm the woman who had tried to fill the aching voids in their hearts for she had attempted to help them when she inadvertently saddened them more. Hurting her would wound them. Instead, they endured her attacks whilst they continued to SPARE her. "You cowards! FIGHT!" She spat angrily. A flame scorched Adrian's side. He winced but refused to attack. "Never." He hissed weakly. Behind her harsh features, both the teenagers could see it pained her to attack them with such brutality and force. She was reluctant. Each time they were wounded, she flinched, eyes softening slightly.

More flames seared their skin, each as painful as the last. Their MERCY seemed to act like salt to Toriel's own wounded heart as she shed a single tear.

"You... You need to FIGHT! Otherwise, you will die..." The attacks started to slower and become less severe. The pair could dodge them with as much ease as their aching bodies could. All the while they SPARED their surrogate mother, with tears pouring from their eyes.

"Mama..." They whispered, collapsing to the ground in defeat. They gritted their teeth and simply endured her attacks which had become more like a tickle of heat than anything painful. They were more like comforting hugs than balls of flame. At last, Toriel gave in and the battle ended.

Dropping to her knees before them, she sobbed and her fire ceased. "A-A-Adrien... M-Marinette... Promise me you'll look after yourselves... Once you leave. I cannot bare the thought of two more souls lost at the hands the most brutal and savage of monsters... Asgore. Promise me. Please..." Her voice was weak, clogged with so much emotion that she could scarcely get her words out louder than a whisper. The teens embraced her, gripping her tightly as they promised. The three of them cried, apologies soothing the pain between them. Using her magic, Toriel healed every injury she inflicted upon the pair, guilt burning up in her.

"Mama..." The teens whimpered as Toriel finally released them from her tight grip.

"Go. Leave this place. You do not belong to be trapped. You must leave and never return here. Ever. For your own good and mine. Goodbye." With one last sad smile, Toriel pushed the door open. The pair walked through the door and in to the world outside.

* * *

Darkness met them again. They ventured forth before being met with a familiar face. Flowey smirked maliciously at the pair. "Well, well, well. You spared everyone you met. How pathetic. Are all humans this stupid?! Ha! It'd be so much more fun to watch everyone turn to dust. Especially Toriel! She can't look after a single child! Why? They all die!" He gave a twisted smile as the pair trembled before him.

"Imagine the satisfaction of watching her crumble away, crushed in your grip as she cries out 'My child, do you really hate me that much?' Imagine monsters falling through your fingertips as they pitifully cry. Just picture the satisfaction of destroying everything about this miserable place and leaving nothing but dust in your wake! _IMAGINE IT! PICTURE EVERYTHING DEAD AT YOUR HANDS! PICTURE EVERYTHING AT YOUR MERCY AND THEN CRUSHING THEIR HOPES AND DREAMS LIKE BUGS!"_ Flowey grinned sadistically as Adrian and Marinette stared in horror.

"Hmm, you can't, huh? No matter. Soon, you'll see that the only true way to survive is to _KILL OR BE KILLED_! Until then, I'll be watching!" His psychotic cackle ricocheted everywhere, echoing, before Flowey disappeared through the shaken, the pair sprinted forward in to the darkness until they met another door. The exit.

"On the count of three?" Adrian asked. Marinette nodded.

One. They pressed their entire bodies against the door.

Two. They began to shove forward, causing the door to creak.

Three. The door swung open and a snowy breeze swept by as the pair tumbled in to the cold outside world. The door shut abruptly behind them.


	8. TURN AROUND AND SHAKE MY HAND

Scared. Adrian and Marinette were honestly scared. They were shivering in the cold staring longingly at the door to the ruins, wishing they were still on the other side with their goat mother. The harsh reality of never turning back sank in swiftly and it terrified them to no end.

However, despite how daunting this world beyond The Ruins was, it was nothing compared to the psychotic flower. The demonic flower that was encouraging them to murder innocent creatures. The flower that they felt was staring at them with his soulless black eyes all the way from the Ruins.

Instead of the comforting warmth of protection, the pair were now faced with the iciness of a place that seemed to stretch for miles. Instead of Toriel's love, they were constantly reminded of Flowey's hatred which was as bitter as the wind. It took all the strength they had left to pluck up enough courage and take a few steps onwards.

Neither said a word to each other, too shaken by the experience they had recently witnessed. Even when the door was far behind them and their minds were enraptured by the numb coldness of their surroundings, not a word was uttered. At least until a crunch of footsteps following behind them.

Marinette and Adrian whirled around, a mixture of emotions: Hope for Toriel coming for them and horror for Flowey following them. They were even more worried when it was neither of them. "W-w-what w-was that?" Marinette asked Adrian, trembling (either due to fear or the temperature).

"I d-don't know..." He admitted which caused Marinette to gulp nervously. They carried on forward. The sound of snow crunching underneath the soles of their shoes seemed be getting louder. Almost as of there was something or someone stalking closely behind.

The pair reached what appeared to be a (not very well-built) fence towering over them. Two more feet stopping in the snow sounded behind them. The pair gulped. "hey. buddies. don't ya know how to greet a new pal?" Asked a deep voice from behind them. It sounded so menacing that the pair could barely being themselves to turn and see the hooded figure behind them.

The figure was a quite short person with a blue jacket covering up most of their body. However, they knew that standing before them was a skeleton. The bony skull and legs were an instant give-away. The skeleton extended his skeletal hands towards them. "shake my hands." He demanded. To frightened to disagree, Adrian and Marinette grasped the hands as tightly as they could. A loud 'PARP' echoed loudly. The skeleton began to laugh loudly when the pair reeled back in shock. The skeleton pulled down his hood and widened his permanent grin further. "hah. the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. of course it's even better when there's two of ya. anyway, how's it going? the name's sans, sans the comic, and puns and other terrible jokes are my game." He paused ; white pupils lazily flicked over the pair's features.

"huh." He said. "you're humans? neat."

"Have you seen other humans before?" Adrian asked warily. Sans gave something akin to a smirk.

"yeah. why? never seen a skeleton before?"

"Not a living one..." Marinette muttered quietly. Somehow, Sans still heard her.

"oh, okay." There was a pause, as if Sans had something else to add but left it alone. Eventually, Sans said "you can go right through this 'fence' by the way. my brother, papyrus, he, uh, didn't build it too well. his heart's in the right place though." Together, the three of them walked through the bars and on to the other side. "see? uh oh." Sans said (though he did not seem so concerned).

"W-what?" Adrian asked fearfully.

"my brother papyrus is deadset on capturing a human and he's comin' this way. i would get ya to hide behind this conveniently shaped lamp but, uh, somethin' tells me you guys are too big to." The lamp was indeed to small for the pair to hide behind which made the teens panic. Sans? Not so much.

"maybe you should hide behind those trees? he definitely won't see ya from there." The teens hurriedly ran and stood amidst the gathering of tall pines.

* * *

Song suggestion: Nyeh heh heh (Undertale OST)

* * *

From where they were, a larger skeleton (in a strange but definitely cool outfit) was strutting over with an angry look on face. "SANS!" He yelled loudly.

"yeah, bro?" Sans replied nonchalantly.

"You're supposed to be helping me set up more traps for the human!"

"maybe i should just stare at these cool looking trees." Sans shrugged, smirking slightly.

"SANS! Now's not the time for nature-watching! The human, or any other humans for that matter, could come by at any moment!"

"eh, I guess I'm just a _lazybones_." Somehow, somewhere, a rim shot accompanied the terrible pun. Adrian gave hushed chuckles. Marinette groaned. Papyrus grew more annoyed and stomped his red booted foot bellowing "SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH BAD PUNS!"

"sorry paps but i thought i could try and tickle your _funnybone_."

"I MEAN IT SANS! YOU'LL SCARE ALL THE HUMANS AWAY WITH YOUR PUNS."

Sans gave a wink at the pair hiding in the trees as he replied "i wouldn't be so sure of that."

"No matter. I, the great Papyrus, have a human to trap! Then, I can take them to Undyne and that's when I finally get in to the royal guard!" Papyrus' face lit up and he smiled widely. He left with a mighty "NYEH HEH HEH."

"ok. you can come out now." Adrian and Marinette walked out from where they were with small grins. "that was papyrus. wasn't he cool?" Sans looked genuinely proud of his sibling. The pair agreed which caused Sans to look happier. He looked lost in thought for a moment before he said "hey, uh, listen. paps has been havin' trouble with this one human and i think it'd cheer him up if he saw you two. anyway, i'll catch ya kids later. see ya." With those words, Sans walked back towards the fence. Adrian and Marinette turned around to look at the road ahead. It was time to move forward.

* * *

Hi everyone!

I know what you're thinking "Two chapters in one day?! Such productivity!"

Sorry for such a short chapter but I was excited to introduce the duo to Papyrus (I love him. I really do) and Sans. Got any suggestions? I'd be happy to have some! Leave them in a review and I'll take them in to consideration. That's all for now!


	9. THE SURFACE PART 2 (AKA MEANWHILE AGAIN)

Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng were sat solemnly in the police station, heads down. Adjacent to them, Gabriel Agreste stared ahead at the blank walls behind them. At first glance, Gabriel's face was emotionless but upon looking again it was clear he was laden with sorrow as expressed by the deep, dark circles around his eyes. The police were in another room, awaiting a response from the English police force.

"Mr Agreste?" Sabrine whispered. He looked at her.

"We're sorry for your loss." Her eyes were marked with just as many sleepless nights as both her husband and Gabriel's. Mr Agreste's face softened as he choked out "Thank you."


	10. A MOMENT WITH TIKKI AND PLAGG

HOLY MACARONI! 48 REVIEWS?! Thank you so much! I'm sorry this chapter is both short and late! I'm hoping the next one will be better. By the way, I was wondering if anyone would be willing to draw a cover for this? Or any fanart of this story in general for that matter? Not saying you have to, I'm just curious.

This chapter is dedicated to my best friends NalaxSimba and Fireboltvoicesva! Nala had her birthday awhile ago (This is the first time in ages I've had to get on with something other than school work xD) and Firebolt's birthday is today so I decided to dedicate this chapter to them!

Adrian began to move forwards when he noticed Marinette was not following him. He turned back and asked "Marinette, are you coming?" She thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"I think I'll try calling Toriel to see if she'll reply and, if she does, to let her know we're okay." She replied.

"Do you want me to try?" Adrian quickly  
questioned. Perhaps he could take this as an opportunity to speak to Plagg. There was no doubt that he would be frustrated at being cooped away for so long. "You can if you want. I'll be here if you need me."

Adrian nodded before carrying on his way to the road ahead. "I'll see you soon!" He called back. Marinette waved before disappearing behind the trees again.

Marinette awaited with bated breath for Adrian to disappear before opening her purse. Tikki flew out and hugged Marinette's cheek before shivering at the cold. "It's freezing!" She chattered.

"I know. I'm sorry that you had to stay in my purse for so long Tikki." Marinette began.

"It's okay! It was pretty terrifying to hear all the commotion and not being able to do anything. Are you alright?"

"I think so. What about you?"

"A little cold but I'll be fine! Marinette, promise me you'll be careful down here."

Marinette held the tiny kwami inside her hands. Tikki looked up with her pleading blue eyes and Marinette agreed to take care. There was a pause before Marinette asked quietly "Do you think Chat Noir is okay?"

Tikki sighed before replying "I hope so."

"Me too..."

Marinette missed her black cat. Who knew how he was coping without his 'Lady' in Paris. Chat would probably figure out that Ladybug was missing and, being Chat, he would think she had gone after the fallen children since it was more than likely in the Parisian news. Would he attempt to find her? She hoped not. For as lovely as most of the monsters seemed, it was still dangerous down in the Underground and there was no telling how the monsters would react towards miraculous heroes.

Marinette peered around from her hiding place and spotted Adrian waiting at the end of the path.

"I have to meet Adrian now but we'll talk more later. How does that sound?" She asked Tikki. The kwami nodded understandingly before zooming to her holder's cheek and nuzzling it gently. Marinette placed Tikki inside the purse again and they bid each other farewell for the time being.

Adrian looked for a place to hide. Carefully, he crouched behind a large banner that he did not stop to read. Plagg whizzed out of his pocket, looking annoyed. Adrian shrank slightly against his piercing gaze. "Adrian! What were you thinking when you jumped down here?! You could've died!"

"I'm sorry Plagg. It's just-" Adrian began to justify himself but stopped when Plagg's face softened slightly. The cat kwami sighed in a mixture of frustration and resignation. "You were doing what you thought was right. As always." He gave a slight smile before changing the subject. "Hey Adrian."

"Hmm?"

"When am I going to get my cheese?"

Adrian groaned and rolled his eyes but good-naturedly. "Whenever I can get some more Plagg. The world isn't made of cheese."

"Well it should be!" Plagg insisted, tone half serious. Adrian laughed heartily and Plagg frowned, hiding his smile. "Adrian..." He whined, glaring.

"I'm sorry Plagg. Sometimes you are just adorable." Adrian grinned. This time the kwami was annoyed. The kwami spluttered in outrage before insisting he was not cute and that he was "a mighty God who could grant powers of destruction". Adrian laughed harder.

Wiping the joyful tears from his face, Adrian promised he would find some cheese soon as Plagg snuggled in to the inside of his jacket. "You better." Plagg warned.

Adrian made his way back to where Marinette was last, enjoying the snow despite how cold it was. He waited and the girl caught up with him. "Any luck?" He asked tentatively. She looked confused. "With Toriel?" He clarified.

She shook her head. "None. Et tu?"

" Nope. Shall we get going?" Adrian extended his arm. Marinette giggled.

"We shall." She took his arm and together they walked ahead.


	11. FUN TIMES IN SNOWDIN

Marinette and Adrian walked for a while, both commenting about the chill in the air. They also grumbled about their aching feet, hoping they could rest somewhere. The snow was especially confusing as the pair couldn't think of a way in which it had ended up in The Underground. Unexpectly, the pair felt themselves pulled in to an encounter. "Hey!" A snowflake monster cheerfully cried.

"Hi?" Marinette responded in confusion.

"I'm Snowdrake! Wanna hear a joke?"

"Sure!" The pair agreed, smiling encouringly at their opponent.

Snowdrake smiled widely before he told his joke. " What do you call a lonely snowman? Billy snow mates!

Adrian began to laugh, enjoying the pun. Marinette gave a small giggle. Snowdrake looked pleased with himself as he continued to say snow related puns to his audience.

When he had ran out of material, Snowdrake finished with "Icy you've enjoyed my jokes! Humans certainly have a good sense of humor!"

Adrian and Marinette spared Snowdrake, still chuckling.

*You won! You gained 0 XP and 12 gold.

After meeting Snowdrake, the teens went further ahead where they encountered a small monster with a dazzling cap of ice. Marinette and Adrian were captivated by the cap to which the monster smirked. "This cap is too cool for you!"

"It is a nice cap!" Adrian complimented once he had torn his eyes away. Ice Cap looked surprised, as if he had not expected Adrian to agree. The pair then tried to ignore Ice Cap's hat which led to an aggravated monster exclaiming "Hey! My cap is down here!"

"Sorry! We were just so amazed by your hat we hat to look away." Marinette said quickly, attempting to console the monster. It seemed to appease Ice Cap enough. After giving the monster a shower of compliments, the duo could finally spare him.

*You won! You gained 0 XP and 13 gold.

They were not moving for long when the teens were dragged in to another encounter. This monster was a slight flying saucer shape that had three dull yet thick spikes on the top of its head with some black spots as well as two long narrow arms and four legs. Its two rectangular eyes (located on the widest portion of its body) were narrowed and the pair could not help but note the monster had swollen lips.

"So like, what are you even doing?" It asked, glaring at the pair who were too dumbfounded to say anything. There was some silence before the monster snidely commented "Awkwarrrd..." To their disgust, the monster ate some powdery substance before proceeding to lick at its hands loudly. "Can you give me a ride home?" It asked annoyingly. The pair decided they had had enough of this monster and ditched it when it was not looking.

*You won! You gained 0 XP and 55 gold.

Relieved of the monster (they later learned it was called Jerry), Marinette and Adrian continued to trek through the snow. They came across what looked like a sentry station. Before they could speak, a rustle sounded from inside it and a stressed looking dog popped up. "I caught word of humans moving about here! They better not move around me."

Adrian and Marinette found themselves faced with the dog who was fittingly named Doggo. His attacks were strange, glowing blue pair quickly learnt that the dog couldn't see them if they kept moving and so they resolved to petting him.

"Not again! I've been petted by something I can't see twice! No, three times now!" Doggo cried out in shock. His face was a mixture of surprise and joy, indicating that despite his words, the teens could sense he did enjoy the attention. They petted him some more before showing him mercy.

*You won! You gained 0 XP and 13 gold.

"I'm going to have so many dog biscuits today." Doggo muttered as he reached for what looked like a lighter. Both teenagers were appalled to see him light a dog treat, shaped like a bone, before preceding to use like a come cigarette. When he wasn't looking in their direction, the pair snuck away, attempting to shake off the experience and take it in their stride. They passed by a pile of smoked biscuits, crumbling and burnt cinder-black, and quietly quickened their pace.

Hey so I'm not dead! Life has just been keeping me busy and I kind of lost motivation for this fic but I'm back with new ideas! If you're interested, I post on Archive of our own as well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. old friend (flashback part 2)

Second was not well. They were pale and clammy skinned, laying stiff in their bed. First was doing everything they could to make Second better. After all, if Second was ill then who would First play with?

Days dragged by and Second's health began to deteriorate. The doctors and healers claimed they weren't sure what they could do to aid Second. One night, when both of them were tucked up in bed, Second whispered to First. "We'll be together forever, right?"

"Of course!" First eagerly replied. There was a pause before Second spoke again. "Good. I want you to do something for me."

"Anything!" First scrambled out of bed and to Second's side. There Second whispered their request.

"If I die, I want you to take my body to the surface."


End file.
